


A pretty chill day

by Self_Hating_Artist



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Tried, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i should be doing homework but, jerich, so I wrote this, there in senior year, there is not enough content of the two of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_Hating_Artist/pseuds/Self_Hating_Artist
Summary: jeremy and rich relax and talk about stuff and it's wholeome
Relationships: Rich Goranski & Jeremy Heere, Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A pretty chill day

"Ughhh, I'm tho tired." Rich dragged out, moving over on top of Jeremy. They were both watching TV on the couch. They were both trash-talking the show and later they just ended up snuggling afterwards. He nestled between Jeremy's arm and chest, crushing him in the process.   
"J-ust- just go to sleep then." Jeremy huffed, moving Rich slightly to his side.   
"I can't" Rich whined and pulled Jeremy back.  
"Wh-why not? What'th the problem" Jeremy mocked. Rich smiled.   
"You athhole." A bit of his lisp slipping out at just the most convenient time. Jeremy chuckled at Rich's attempt to insult him.  
He started to play with "his friend's" hair but the other pushed his hand away and resumed to nuzzle Jeremy's chest.  
"Aw c'mon I wanna play with it." Jeremy touched the red curls on Rich's forehead. Rich hesitated at first but obliged once he saw the look on Jeremy's face. He had a stupid small grin on his face but it was sincere. Damn him and his cute face.  
"Okay, okay but don't mess it up."  
"Aww, but I-it's going to be messed up later anyway." Rich blushed at that statement. So, as requested, Jeremy wasted no time getting the chance to play with Rich's hair. The room was peaceful and quiet, except the TV in the background and the sound of Jeremy disheveling his boyfriend's hair.   
"You know, you're pretty comfy. I could get used to this."  
"Y-yeah?"   
"Yeah."  
Soon the movie ended, and Jeremy could hear light snoring from Rich. They stayed like that for a while and Jeremy continued to ruffle his hair. After a while, Jeremy started to feel hungry and left Rich to make something in the kitchen. He tried not to wake him up, Rich deserved a peaceful afternoon from school and his dad after all.   
Jeremy returns with two plates of pancakes, one for Rich and one for himself.   
"Ooh, pancaketh, any for me?" Rich was already awake, picking another movie to watch.  
"No, I just made two whole stacks of pancakes for myself," Jeremy said sarcastically. "Here, your favourite." He smiled at Rich to grab the plate of flatcakes.  
"Thankth bro!"  
"Bro?" Jeremy laughed. Rich just shrugged, a mouthful of food in his mouth.  
"I-um did I wake you up?" Jeremy asked, taking a bite out of his food.   
"Kind of."  
"O-oh uh sorry... about that."   
"Nah, it's okay, I couldn't sleep anyway. Besides at least I got some pancakes." Jeremy giggled and proceeded to finish his pancakes.   
After finishing their meal, they began to go back to sleep. Jeremy began playing with Rich's hair again, combing all the tangles out with his fingers. And rich just cuddled closer to him, drifting asleep once again. Jeremy kissed his forehead and went to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at writing but i enjoyed writing this. i might write more in the future.


End file.
